wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Delta
(Press the button) Scienceborn for Project Zodiac! These documents are to be accesed by dragons of authority only. 'Introduction' Subject 7725, refered to as 'Delta', is the experiment that will represent Aquarius in Project Zodiac. It's tribal genetics are as follows; 3/4 SeaWing 1/8 NightWing 1/8 SkyWing It will be genetically enhanced during and after hatching to ensure it exemplifies Aquarius. 'Phenotype' 7725 has a naturally elegant build. Her elongated limbs are fairly well muscled, but her true strength isn't given away. Her tail is remarkably long, approximately 46 centimetres longer than the average dragon's. Delta is taller than most the other subjects. Her main body scales are a glossy sky blue, the occasional speck of white appears on them. Her underscales are as black as onyx, contasting to the sky blue. Her scales slowly darken to midnight blue at her expansive wings. Delta's wing membrane is quite curious, it is coloured with a dark navy blue that is almost black, similar to the night sky, the star scales that pattern her wing membrane are an exact partial replica to the the real stars in the real sky. The segment of the sky that her wings replicate is, in fact, where the Aquarius constellation appears. Delta's face is that of a SeaWing. Her horns are teal and her eyes are large, coloured a bright golden yellow. She has SeaWing spines which trail down her body, the membrane in between matches that of her wings. She has SeaWing gills, meaning she has the ability to breath under water. The only aquatic scales she appears to have are the ones under her eyes, so her ability to communicate underwater is near nonexistent. On her right upper arm, near her shoulder, is a small tattoo. This tattoo is a simple image of the Aquarius symbol. Her claws are sharp and pearly white, curving slightly. Delta has been noted to wear a silvery grey scarf around her neck quite often. It is unclear where she got it, along with a gold bracelet and a pair of onyx earings, but she has worn these accessories on numerous occasions. 'Behaviour' 7725 has been noted to be quite... friendly. This is an unusual trait among artificially created dragons like herself, she seems to hold no grudge against the scientists for making her live away from the outside world in almost isolation. Delta actually seems to get along with most dragons she has interacted with, other subjects and scientists alike. She jokes around alot as well, it appears that she has an 'inside joke' with all the dragons she has had fully positive interactions with. Delta seems unconditionally empathetic. She always shows concern if another dragon gets hurt, even if she and the other dragon don't interact well. When 7725 was a young dragonet, she would cry if another young subject did. She shows great concern if she sees a scientist or caretaker with an injury from another subject. She is different from most dragons, she is very eccentric and unique. She can be aloof, Delta has proven she will cut herself of from communication whenever she sees reason. She can become quite distant if offended, which can happen quite easily if she is ignored. Her belief that other dragons could hurt her if she's not careful has lead her to be quite detached, she only opens up to a select few. She's stubborn. When she wants something she will stop at nothing until it happens. She can not be turned off any ideas if she has a goal in mind. While she is a good listener and will hear dragons out if they have an idea, it is extremely difficult to change her views. Surprisingly, Delta is quite naive, she can be quite easily lead on and manipulated. She has been shown as fairly irresponsible as well, sometimes she doesn't think before she acts. Her unpredictable nature has gotten her, and some scientists, in a number of tough situations. Despite this, Delta is one of the most intelligent subjects of the Zodiac Project. Her idea on life is quite accomplished, she is surprisingly philosophical. Her accedemic intellect is high as well. It is believed that she has a photographic memory as she can remember a long sting of numbers or words after one look at them. Her inventiveness has lead to a number of successful experiments, her mind works in a creative way. Her independence means she rarely asks for help, though sometimes it takes alot to get her to swallow her pride to get help when she needs it. It has been shown that she has a strong sense of loyalty as well, she will help her companions no matter the cost. If Delta was born in a different circumstance, she would have made a fantastic scientist. 'History' 7725's egg was found abandoned in a burnt down old orphanage by one of the scientists working on the project. The egg was later taken back to the lab and assessed to determine it's tribal origins. Fortunately, it's tribal genetics came back stating it was 3/4 SeaWing, 1/8 NightWing and 1/8 SkyWing, the perfect foundation for the Aquarius Subject, which was the only (or one of the only, some of the OCs in this project have undecided ages so I'm not sure) subjects left to be hatched at that stage. Delta's hatching was fairly uneventful. She hatched as a healthy and fairly normal dragonet. Raising her was difficult, but not particularly out of the ordinary task. She was quite the emotional dragonet, it was hard to keep her from crying at times, and when she was in a rage calming her down was out of the equation. The scientists began believing she should have been an Aries subject, rather than an Aquarius. After councilling and a number of calming exercises and activities, Delta became far more easy to handle, for she was slowly being shaped into an acceptable representative of her Sign. At the age of two, her incredible intellect was beginning to shine. Some of her abilities that were noted were: her rememberence of pi to the 42nd digit, her skill of reading complex texts that were well past her age, and the fact she was able to recreate a few experiments she had seen the scientists perform. Not only was her intelligence taken accounted for, but she was extremely creative. The way her mind worked is still not completely known by anyone at the present. Delta was found painting an image on the wall of her room using paint she had made from the food she had been presented with that evening. She had told the scientists that "I had gotten bored and realised how bland that wall was, so I thought 'Why not paint a nice tree on it?'". After a firm lecture and the hour and a half that a caretaker spent on cleaning the wall, the scientists decidedto give her a set of paints, paper and a painting easel so she could persue whatever creative endeavor she planned on forefilling without destroying her room, and it also allowed the staff working on her to study her creativity. It became obvious that training her in advanced combat was a waste of time. Her skill at fighting was somewhat below average, which was surprising for such an energetic dragonet, it was also evident that Delta didn't want to fight, or hurt anyone for that matter. Her talents lied beyond any battlefeild, her intelligence needed to be allowed to flourish. She was offered extensive classes on not only warefare theory, but all the other subjects she was studying. Of course she was quick to take the chance, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity on whatever she wanted to persue. She still continued to do physical activities. At the age of four years and five months Delta's rebelious streak was first noticed. The young dragon disapeared for quite a few hours, she didn't even go to any of her mandatory classes. This wasn't unheard of, since sometimes she found something 'more interesting and important' to study and didn't bother going to her lessons, but it was rather peculiar, especially when she missed her second meal. Delta appeared back in her quarters some time later. It is unknown whether she had escaped the lab or was simply hiding from the scientists, though it is presumed the former theory is correct. Her unpredictable nature had been seen before but this was on a next level. She was punished with solitary confinement for six days, which infuriated her as she was very social and loved attention. When this period was over, Delta lost trust in the scientists, but this only lasted a few days as she seemed unable to keep a grudge. A month later she was seen wearing her scarf and other accessories, which were believed to have been sourced from a market. She was allowed to keep the accessories, after lengthy discussion by the dragons working on the project. Delta is currently being closly studied by the scientists, there is still alot to learn about this subject. 'Capabilities' Under-Water Breathing Delta has gills, rendering her able to breath under water. She has been shown to be quite a good swimmer, an ability scientists weren't planning her to have, as Aquarius is an air sign. 7725 seems to enjoy swimming with the water subjects quite alot. Flight She is an incredibly powerful flyer. Her SkyWing genetics aren't strong but thankfully Delta got naturally strong wings. Her wings are able to slice through the air with minimal resistance, she is one of the fastest of the subjects in the air. Strength Delta is surprisingly quite strong, physically and mentally. Her lithe figure hides her true capabilities. While she isn't the strongest of the subjects, she is definitely up there with this ability. She can carry weights up to 175 kilograms. Intelligence Subject 7725, as mentioned before, has extremely high IQ. She surpasses most of the other subjects in every anual academic examination, even some of the dragons who are almost twice her age. Delta's intellect appears to be almost the same as some of the scientists studying her. Memory Her memory span is incredible. The scientists suspect she has a photographic memory, she is able to remember all kinds of lists, equations and extensive texts with minimal fail. She appears to be able to remember events that happened when she was a young dragonet. Social Skills Delta is quite social and is able to interact with other dragons quite well. This was surprisingt to scientists as usually a dragon who has high acedemical skills isn't so great with social situations. 'Incapabilities' Suspicion Delta, whilst having an incredible mind, appears to be extremely naive. She holds minimal suspicion against unknown dragons, which is a major weakness. She also appears to be unable to hold a grudge for very long. Combat skills Her fighting skills are quite low. She has basic combat proficiency and has studied advanced combat theory, so she has developed an understanding of this subject, but it most definitely not her strong suite. Either way, she is unwilling to hurt another dragon. Moonborn Powers Delta lacks both telepathy and precognition that could have been passed down from her NightWing ancestors. Even though the scientists put her egg in moonlight to hatched, she aquired neither of these abilities. It is possible 7725 has the ability to weakly sense emotion, leading to her empathy, but scientists have no other evidence to back this up. Breath Weapons She doesn't have the ability to produce fire like her NightWing and SkyWing relatives can. She can breathe out a thin whisp of smoke if she tries hard, but nothing more than that as her fire-breathing organ didn't fully develope. If she attempts to breathe fire it causes burning pains to her throat. Aquatic 7725 is unable to speak aquatic sufficiently enough to communicate underwater, which causes difficulty when studying her when she swims. The only aquatic scales on her body are the ones under her eyes, which enable her to say "ghhfwu", "ekksnyr" and one word of profanity an aquatic speaking subject taught her. Stealth Even though Delta has an elegant and slender build, she is extremely clumsy and constantly knocks things over. Because of this, her stealth isn't that great. If the scientists ever send the subjects on a stealth mission, Delta most certainly won't be chosen. 'Statistics' Power:.....■■■■■■□□□□ Speed:.....■■■■■■■□□□ Intellect:.■■■■■■■■■□ Agression:.■■□□□□□□□□ Stealth:...■■■□□□□□□□ 'Interactions' ((Do not ask to be put in the interactions unless you are part of Project Zodiac.)) 'Scientists' 'Frog' Frog appears to be Delta's favorite scientist. Delta most likely likes Frog due to her protective, caring loyal personality. Luridae Delta seems to be quite repulsed and wary of this scientist. 7725 appears to understand Luridae curious nature BUT hates how cruel this dragon can be. 'Subjects' 'Pollux' 7725 has fairly positive interactions with subject 5523. Delta is one of the only subjects who tries to connect with Pollux, and is one of the only subjects that succede with having proper conversations with him. 'Images' ((Art would be appreciated)) Screenshot_2019-02-02-12-32-01-1.png|Delta by me Delta - ReverbtheDragon.png|Delta by ReverbtheDragon, thx! Category:Characters Category:Artificially Created Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (KittenQueen15)